


A collaboration

by Tea_Drinking_Sweater_Wearing_Physicist, The_Comical_Nightgaurd



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_Drinking_Sweater_Wearing_Physicist/pseuds/Tea_Drinking_Sweater_Wearing_Physicist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Comical_Nightgaurd/pseuds/The_Comical_Nightgaurd
Summary: This is a co writing test for me. ~MikeAnd me...lol ~The other nerd who types this thing





	A collaboration

"Last one there's a rotten egg!" Frisk sprinted away from the group as they all headed home after a long day of school and work. Frisk, Sans, Papyrus, and Chara had just gotten off of whatever it was they were doing, and were heading home for dinner. "Hold up kiddo!" Sans said. "Yeah. We all don't have the energy that you do Frisk." Chara said. "That's what you get lazy bones!" Frisk yelled back as she kept running ahead, laughing at how lazy Sans was. Papyrus decided he wouldn't be defeated by Frisk, so he ran up after her. It was just Sans and Chara. Sans smiled as he watched the two race each other home. Life was looking good and feeling great. It may have taken many failed attempts to make peace, but finally, they could all take a break from their usually stressful lives. Chara sighed as she began to slow her pace. Her feet dragging through the snow as if it were a struggle to keep moving. Sans caught on and looked over his shoulder at her. "You okay kid?"

It wasn't doing much to call out for her. She just kept on trudging through it. Was she, panting? Sans stopped and went over to Chara's side. "Kid," she stopped and looked at him. "You feeling okay?" Chara looked at him. Sickness was smeared across her face, and tiredness hung from her eyes. She looked like she was a walking corpse.

"I'm...just a little...sick is all..." Sans caught her as she lost her balance, but not her consciousness. "Hey guys! Wait up!" He adjusted her body to lay in his arms easier. The wind blew cold against his bones. Sticky, hot sweat stuck to his phalanges from the young teenager in his arms. He could feel frostbite creeping it's way up in both of them. Now he only had three choices...go to the hospital, teleport home, or wait for the others to come back. It was a tough choice, but luckily, he didn't even have to decide.

"Are you alright?" Gaster looked down at the limp body in Sans's arms. He brushed his hands across one of her arms. Everything was dark. Her soul, her health. Everything. "Set her down." Sans rushed over to the couch and laid Chara down. There was a moment that passes between father and son. A moment they never really wanted to happen. A moment where they were going to have to save someone's life, together.

 

Chara awoke in a hospital bed. The cold metal that stabbed into her arms from hours ago ached. Head pounding, bones aching, skin burning, eyes blurry. It might as well have been the moment she would die, but then there was a yelp.

"Chara!" Frisk almost flew across the room to her, but Papyrus held her back by a simple tug. All her friends and family were gathered into the small room. A faint beeping could be heard by the side of the bed, and the only other sounds that could be heard, were Chara's breathing and sniffles from the others. Her throat suddenly closed in on itself. She wanted to speak, to cry, to let out some sort of sound that would say that she was there, but nothing worked. She was too weak, and it felt like gravity was yanking down on every part of her body except her eyes. She could still sort of look ahead, but she didn't want that. She wanted to be able to move. To look around and tell her family how much she loved them. Then a thought crossed her mind. She was scared.

"Chara...I am so, so, so, so, soooo sorry. It's all my fault...I should've taken better care of you and watched you better. I should have made you life happy by spending more time with you. But now?...Chara...please promise me that you'll make it back? That you'll stay with me forever?" Asriel stood on the other side of the bed. He looked down into Chara's ember eyes. There was a one like that when Chara and Asriel were near each other. Where Asriel begged Chara to be safe and wished her good luck. He never would let her leave without good reason. He wanted her to stay by her side the whole time. Didn't want I loose her again. First, it was intentional, now?...this is all a big mistake...it has to be a dream.

"A...Asr...Asriel..." Chara stuttered. Everyone in the room perked up. Maybe they hadn't expected her to speak, but they sure did look glad about it. Asriel smiled with tears in his eyes. "It's gonna be okay sis...you're gonna be fine." Somebody walked over and stuck something sharp in her arm. There wasn't any feeling there because her body had suddenly gone numb, and so did her mind.

 

When Chara woke up again, the room was dark. The change in contrast was quite confusing for her, but then again she was in a hospital, and patients move rooms all the time. This time, she could feel everything working fine, and there was no pain or fear. The bed was soft, and her skin was cold. she shivered as she sat up in the hospital bed. There was no faint beeping, or muffled crystal. Although there was the sound of the air conditioner. She shivered again. Maybe they should supply warm blankets...

She rubbed her head to find that there was a bandage wrapped there. Questions swirled wildly behind it, and so did curiosity. Chara was about to try and get out of the bed when the door opened.

The nurse took one look at her, and ran. Her clipboard clacked against the ground loudly, sending a shiver of fear down Chara's spine. Was there something wrong? She was able to get up just fine, and walked to where the clipboard had fallen. It had her name on it...weird. But it as a hospital, so, not weird. She shrugged and stood back up. The nurse had left the door open, so Chara was able to slip out into the hallway and look around for her.

Sans was just on his way to see Chara, when he was intercepted by a couple of cloaked figures. Questions raced through his head as he was circled by the group. He counted two of them, both looking alike. "I don't mean to be rude... But who are you?" Sans asked. They said nothing. They just kept circling. Sans was going ask them again, but the they stopped moving. They just stood up, and looked at him. "Um..." Sans was extremely confused, but then one of the figures took of their hood. It was a human. As soon as the one human took of his hood, the other did so as well. "Comic Sans." The women in the in front of Sans said.

"How do you know my name?" Sans asked. The humans responded all at once. "We've been following you and all of your kind since you got to the surface. We know of your every move." Sans thought about teleporting away, but he was curious. What were their intentions? "Uhh, what do you guys want?" He asked. "We want to ask you one question." "Will you sign our foreheads?" The two practically ran up and kneeled down. When they were close enough, Sans saw one human with pink hair blue eyes, and the other was reversed. They smiled, very excited as their eyes sparkled with delight.

 _I'll never get over how weird humans can be, but these guys are supporters, so why not fill such a strange request? I literally have almost nothing to lose._ Sans thought to themselves, as he pulled out a marker. Leaning over, he signed both foreheads easily. "Now get going." Sans sighed as they ran off cheerfully. Sometimes he wondered how people could be so happy. Even himself given the case that he was dying inside every moment of his life. Most people see him as a happy guy who does nothing but make puns for the heck of it. They think the smile he wears on his face half the time is a real one that means something other than hidden sadness. But they're all wrong, and none of them know it. But anyone who knows of Sans' state would know that there was something other than sadness in him. But not a soul could figure out how, why, or what was there. Throwing his hood up and pulling it's strings snug around his skull, he continued walking to the hospital. He wasn't sure what'd he'd find out about Chara when he got there, but he was sure that she would want to see him.

"Right this way Mr. Serif." The nurse smiled gleefully as she led Sans down the emergency hallway. It was a wonder as to why doctors and nurses did that. The smiling was so fake and pointless. As if everything would be fine. Yeah right. The hall seemed rather busy, as it should be, as they headed down to a room at the end. The nurse dropped the act and opened the door casually to allow the skeleton inside.

"Thank you," Sans nodded at the lady and went in, the door clicking closed quietly behind him. Turning around, he stole a glance at the girl who laid in the bed. Asleep with bandages on her head and arms. Then the thought of Chara cutting herself came to mind...but no. That was not an option. Sans took a seat near the bed and pulled down his hood slowly. "What kind of trouble are you in this time kiddo." He mumbled to himself with a calm tone. Maybe she really was just sick. Mentally or physically, but either way he would help her through it. No matter what was said by the doctors. He jerked his head to the door as a knock from it startled him. A tall lanky man walked into the room with a hospital coat hanging from his elbows and skinny glasses atop his head.

"Hello my name is Dr. Bonjourno, I've been assisting Chara as she's stayed here," He brushed past the door frame without a smile and shook Sans' hand firmly. "After she came in few months ago, I was worried no one would come back to visit and that she wouldn't even wake up from her coma. But she did awake just an hour ago during an attempt to leave the hospital to find you. Thankfully we were able to calm her down and explain to her condition was."

"And what is that condition exactly?" Sans raised an eyebrow at the professional as he set his clip board down and fixed his coat.

"Brain cancer."


End file.
